The Koshpak Family
General Information The Koshpak Family is an ancient and very extensive family, dating back well over 50,000 years. The Koshpaks have done many things to influence the world at large, currently, the family is estimated to have over 400,000 members scattered across the universe, possibly the multiverse, each on different worlds. The Koshpaks normally adhere to ancient traditions that clash against modern cultures and ideals, this often results in the family being misunderstood, or at times persecuted. In other worlds, their power is exalted as being "God-like" and often times, their power is often sought by many. The Koshpaks are the last remaining of an ancient clan of Immortal Humans who where among the first sentient life forms in the known universe. Achievements Political influence The Koshpaks are currently governed by their own inner-family civilization of sorts. This government consists of the eldest members of the family, some of which being tens of thousands of years old, along with the head of the main branch of the family. The identities of these members of the family are currently unknown. The Koshpak Family has 157 branches, each branch of the family has 3-4 sub-branches, each of which can consist of anywhere from 1-2 dozen members, to 300-400 members at one point. As a result, the family is extremely hard to manage. Currently only around half of the Koshpaks actually follow their family government, and even fewer are actually aware that they have Koshpak Blood. The Family has become very deluded with time, and because of this many side branches of the family are lost to time, or simply forgotten. Among the Koshpaks who are active politically, it is a common goal to go to worlds that are in need of law/order, and establish themselves on such worlds. Often resulting in the formation of vast civilizations and kingdoms. Currently the Koshpaks have thousands of worlds under their control all across the cosmos, and their influence continues to grow through various means. The Koshpaks will also at times conquer worlds forcibly, normally killing most, if not all of the inhabitants on said world. This has given the Koshpak family a negative reputation in recent times. The Families Goal The Koshpak Family is normally very secretive, though the majority of the high ranking members of the family only have one agenda, and that is power. The Koshpaks seek universal rule, a goal that was first propagated by Albas Koshpak. Albas Koshpak was a mad sociopath who dreamed of universal domination, and he quickly gained favor with the Elder members of their family, and, as a result, the current generation of Koshpaks still try to adhere to his legacy. The current head of the Koshpak Family, who's identity is unknown, seems to be an avid supporter of Albas Koshpak's mad ambitions. Though some of the newer generations of the family are skeptical as to the ethnical and moral views of their elders, and as a result, some choose to rebel. World Influence Long ago, when the universe was new and the Immortal Humans divided into several clans, one clan was the Koshpak Family, who, with time, destroyed the other clans of Immortals, and then proceeded to mold the world around them to their liking. The Koshpaks formed their own civilizations, and kingdoms along-side the rest of humanity, and with due time they discovered the properties of the world around them. They discovered that the world had a property called Essence, which they did not retain within themselves, so they began devising an external means of regulating this power for their own use. In due time, the Koshpaks created the concept of magic, and sorcery. With these new abilities, the Koshpaks were able to channel the forces of nature itself to their liking. They could control the elements, weaponize the world around them, and place powerful seals on other living beings that would trap/neutralize them, and render their power or strength null/void. Koshpak Magic The Koshpaks devised Arcane Magic, Elemental Magic, and Healing Magic. Each of these types of magic has different functionalities, which will be listed here. Arcane Magic Arcane Magic is one of the most powerful variants of magic, which primarily focuses on powerful seals which are used to neutralize enemies, along with summoning things from other worlds, and enhancing/improving upon things in their environment. This magic manifests itself in the forms of enchanting tools/armor to enhance their efficiency, along with channeling portals to other dimensions, and binding people/items of the users choice. When used properly it is capable of even creating new dimensions, or erasing people/places from existence all together. Arcane Magic can also be used to animate otherwise inanimate objects and bring them to life. Elemental Magic Elemental Magic, as the name implies, is magic that is meant to regulate the forces of nature and bend them to the users liking. This includes summoning Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Ice, Lightning, and other elements in weaponized form for the user to utilize as he pleases. Healing Magic This Magic has varying levels of power, depending on the one using it, and often times will manifest in varying levels of healing or medical treatment. Often times it can be used to quickly/efficiently heal flesh wounds, while more serious injuries take longer to repair. When a fully fledged Koshpak Magi is wielding this magic, he is able to regrow severed limbs, replace entire organs, or even reform his entire body from just a small piece of flesh. Essence/Mortality Eden's Legacy Long ago, The Creator planted a massive Tree, this Tree was referred to as the Tree of Everlasting Life, a sacred Tree that could channel the Essence of the world into a physical body, and, by extension, this Tree was able to utilize the full extent of the power that Koshpak Magic could only scratch the surface of. The Koshpaks immediately sought this power for themselves, but had no means of extracting the Essence from the Tree of Everlasting Life. Eventually, the Tree bore a fruit, and The Creator said that none where to eat the fruit, because if anyone did the power would destroy them. Regular humans were unable to sustain this power, but the Immortal Koshpaks did not fear this threat. Eventually, Eden Koshpak, the former head of the Koshpak family, had two sons, Albas Koshpak and Teron Koshpak. Eden chose Teron Koshpak to inherit the family legacy, and the throne. Albas, in a fit of rage/jealousy, consumed the Essence Fruit and attained its power. The Essence reacted extremely negatively to Albas' body and nearly destroyed it. Albas' skin became dark and black like brimstone, his hair turned ashen white, his bones/muscles stretched and contorted until he was barely human anymore, but Albas was overjoyed with his new power. He immediately took the lives of Eden and Teron, and forcibly claimed the throne for himself. After this he sought universal rule, and united his family to accomplish his goal. Eventually, Albas' face distorted itself from prolonged exposure to the Essence that was now within him, and he awakened the Eye of Judgement, which manifested as a glowing red eye on his forehead. It was with this Eye and its unique powers that he would pass the Essence onto his fellow Koshpaks. The Koshpaks attain Essence Albas then reflected the glow of his new Eye of Judgement off of the moon, and the glow reacted like sunlight. The moon's light became infused with Albas' Essence and he passed it onto his fellow Koshpaks, he also used it to bind/enslave all human life on his homeworld. The Koshpaks bodies only received small portions of the power Albas had within him. As a result, their bodies did not become nearly as distorted as Albas' did. The only major difference was that the Koshpak's Eyes changed color, and they could then see Essence like color. Aside from this minor mutation, the Koshpak's power increased greatly, and many of them became revered as being "Divine beings of immense power." The Koshpak's new Essence, along with their Magic, allowed them to manifest many new powerful abilities, such power even managed to rival the power of the Spirits who regulated the Natural Order. However, another mutation occured in the Koshpak Families descendants. From then on the family lost its Immortality, and their children became like normal humans. Though even the Mortal Koshpaks retained power that far exceeded average humans. From this point onward, all humans had Essence within their bodies and all newly born humans beyond that point would die. Known Members Here is a list of known members of the Koshpak Family. Eden Koshpak: Former head of the Koshpak Family, Genetic Mutation that allowed him to channel Essence from within his own body, has extensive knowledge over the universe. Teron Koshpak: Younger son of Eden Koshpak, highly skilled in Magic, has very powerful Life/Ender Essences, can channel Nature Essence from the world around him. Albas Koshpak: Older son of Eden Koshpak, inherited Eden's genetic mutation, consumed the Essence Fruit, Awoke the Eye of Judgement, Can channel all types of Essences. Karcelot Koshpak: Son of Albas Koshpak, defeated King Albas in battle, Adept mastery over all types of Essence, has intermediate knowledge of the universe, skilled in sword combat, hand to hand combat, wilderness survival, fishing, blacksmithing, military strategy, farming, tailoring, engineering, archery, architecture, and magic. Caltar: Founder of the Koshpak Family, one of the first Immortal humans, most likely origin of Eden's genetic mutation. You can most likely find pages referencing these characters more in depth somewhere on this wiki. Actually, you can't, and probably never will, except for Karcelot, he's got his own page, 'cause he's cool like that. (seriously)